User talk:Loonylovegood13
Welcome Hi Loonylovegood13, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the User:Loonylovegood13 page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-Master94 (Talk) 23:20, 14 July 2011 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. Welcome Hey Loony, love your user name! Welcome to wikia. Nickimiz 02:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter Harry Potter is my other all time favorite wikia page! (The only other one that comes close is Smallville ;) The only problem there is that you can never add anything, because peeps are insane. I'm determined to add some Scabior quotes there eventually! Happy editing. Nickimiz 09:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Category I don't know how to delete, I was also trying to delete. Probably we both don't have the rights to delete it. Book vs TV character links Hey, just wanted to let you know...when you want to add a link to a character referenced in another character's infobox, as you know, you add brackets, like Ella Montgomery. When you want to differentiate for the Book Character, you can write it like Ella Montgomery (Book Character) OR Ella Montgomery - with the vertical line instead. The second one will show "Ella Montgomery" in the infobox, just like it would for the TV character, but it will link to the book character's page. Thanks for the edits! Nickimiz 03:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I realize this post made no sense because publishing turned my characters into links! What i meant to write was the following (but pretend the asterisks aren't there - i added them to keep the code from turning to links.) 1) Simple TV character link: [*Montgomery*] 2) Simple Book character link: [*Montgomery (Book Character)*] 3) Complex Book character link [*Montgomery (Book Character)|Ella Montgomery*] 3) appears as Ella Montgomery, but links to the Ella Montgomery (Book Character) page. ...Does that make sense? Nickimiz 07:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Prettylittleliar She probably selected the "Do Not show badges or ranking on my talk page" feature from account settings. She could always undo this, which I suspect she will when she has more points. Oh well, in the meantime, congratulations and enjoy. :) Nickimiz 21:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) LGBT Please don't insert Characters into the "Gays" Catagory it's extremley unnecessary. LGBT characters is what that is for. LGBT means Lesbian/Gay/Bi/TransgenderedPrettyLittleLiar 19:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Icon *Yeah, I have been online a long time with no identification other than my name. I guess I should get an icon, but I don't know... Your icon is cool!WIERDGREENMAN 03:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Username Hey, I just wanted to say I love your username! I'm a pretty big fan of Harry Potter myself, haha...